What the Internet is For
by Slave To Noah
Summary: Sakura gets to teach a lesson! Or rather, Kankurou does... Avenue Q/Naruto, 'The Internet is for Pr0n' by Avenue Q. Bad Language, so T


You...Have NO clue... how much fun this was to make... Anyway, Somebody let Sakura teach a lesson, but in reality, Kakurou does... My 3rd Avenue Q/ Naruto Crossover.

The song is 'The Internet is fo Porn.

The Anime is Naruto.

I own neither.

* * *

Sakura: Finally! I get to teach a WHOLE lesson, all by myself! And I'm going to teach something relevant, something MODERN, the internet! Ah!

Sakura:

The internet is

Really, really great...

Kankurou:

For porn!

Sakura:

I got a fast connection

So I don't have to wait!

Kankurou:

For porn!

Sakura:

What?

There's always some

new site...

Kankurou:

For porn!

Sakura:

I browse all

day and night...

Kankurou:

For porn!

Sakura:

It's like I'm surfing

At the speed of light!

Kankurou:

FOR PORN!

Sakura: Kitty!

Kankurou:

The internet is for porn!

Sakura: Kitty!

Kankurou:

The internet is for porn!

Sakura: What are you doing?!

Kankurou:

Why you think the net was born?

Porn, porn, porn!

Sakura: Kitty!

Kankurou: Oh, hello Suckura

(edit: Sakura- KITTY, THAT IS NOT MY NAME!!!)

(edit: Kankurou- Well, 'Kitty' isn't my name either.)

(edit: Sakura- I hate you.)

Sakura: You are ruining my song!

Kankurou: Oh, me sorry, me no mean to!

(edit: Sakura- AHAHAHAHA!!! Your grammer sucks ass!)

(edit: Kankurou: Go crawl in a pit and die, Suckura.)

Sakura: Well, if you wouldn't mind, please being quiet for a minute so I can finish?

Kankurou: -whispers- Okie dokey.

Sakura: Good!

Sakura:

I'm glad we have

This new technology!

Kankurou:

For porn! oop!

Sakura:

Ugh...

Which gives us untold

opportunities!

Kankurou:

For porn! oop, sorry...

Sakura:

It's from your

own desktop.

Kankurou:

For-mph...

Sakura:

You can reaserch, browse

and shop...

Kankurou:

-whimpers-

Sakura:

Until you've had enough

And you're ready to stop!

Kankurou:

FOR PORN!

Sakura: Kitty!

Kankurou:

The internet is for porn!

Sakura: No-o!

Kankurou:

The internet is for porn!

Sakura: Kitt-y!

Kankurou:

Me up all night hugging

Me horn to porn, porn, porn!

Sakura: THAT'S GROSS!!! You're a pervert!

(edit: Kankurou- Am not!)

(edit: Sakura- Yeah, and Sasuke is gay!)

(edit: Kankurou- Well...)

Kankurou: Ah, sticks and stones, Suckura!

Sakura: No really! You're a pervert! Normal people don't sit at home and look at porn on the internet!

Kankurou: -grins- Ooooh?

Sakura: What?

Kankurou: YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Ready normal people?

Rock Lee: Ready!

Kakashi: Ready!

Sasuke: Ready!

Kankurou: LEMME HEAR IT!

All (except Kankurou and Sakura):

The internet is for porn!

Sai: I'm so late...

(edit: Sai-Joining in any way.)

All (except Kankurou and Sakura):

The internet is for porn!

Sai: I masturbate!

Kankurou:

All these guys

Un-zip their flys

All (except Sakura):

For porn, porn, porn!

Sakura: The internet is not for porn!

All (except Sakura):

Porn, porn-

Sakura: HOLD ON A SECOND!

Kankurou: Wha?

Sakura: Now I happen to know for a fact that YOU, Sasuke, check your portfolio and trade stocks online.

Sasuke: That's correct.

(edit: Kankurou- You're such a nerd.)

(edit: Sasuke- Shut up, Cat-man!)

Sakura: And Lee, YOU buy things on Amazon (dot) com!

Rock Lee: Sure.

Sakura: And Kakashi-sensei, YOU keep selling your possesions on EBay!

Kakashi: Yes, I do!

Sakura: And Sai, YOU sent me that sweet online birthday card!

(edit: Sai- I DID?!)

(edit: Sakura- Yes. You did.)

Sai: True!

Kankurou: Oh, but Suckura, what you think he do, AFTER, hmmm?

Sai: Yeah...

Sakura: EWWWWW!!!

All (except Sakura):

The internet is for porn!

Sakura: Gross!

All (except Sakura):

The internet is for porn!

Sakura: I hate porn!

Kankurou:

Grab your dick

and double click, for

All (except Sakura):

Porn, porn, porn!

Poooorn...

Sakura: I hate men!

All (except Sakura):

Poooooorn...

Sakura: I'm leaving! I hate the internet!

Kankurou:

The internet is for...

All (except Kankurou):

Internet is for...

All:

Internet is for porn!

* * *

Okay, this one was a bit easier. Okay, again some things:

1) Do NOT say Kankurou isn't a perv, and that Sai doen't masturbate. I know this already.

2) Sorry about script form. No better way.

3) Only one more left! That one is... 'Everyone's a liitle bit racist'. If you know another one I missed, please tell me.

4) I added 'edits' this time! Basically, that's just some thing they thought/said while 'performing', or whatever you want to call it.


End file.
